LaPush Love
by WOLFGRL00
Summary: How things should have been for Jake and Bella. Renee and Charlie stayed together.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n:** Just a note I give all credit to Stephanie Meyer. I am just playing with the ending.

**LaPush Love**

**Chapter 1**

I woke up to sun beating into my room. Forks Washington wasn't known for its sunshine so when the sun did make an appearance it was a good idea to take advantage of it. Today was the Fourth of July. I couldn't wait my mom and dad and I had plans to go to a bonfire down at LaPush. I always loved going to LaPush to see my best friend Jacob. My dad and Billy had been friends since they were little kids. The same went for me and Jacob. When school was out we were always together. My mom would go out to the reservation to see her good friend Sue Clearwater and I would spend my days with Jake and his friends from school.

I got out of bed and saw the clock on my bedside table it read nine thirty it was about time to get up. My mom had promised Sue we would come and help prepare food for the bonfire tonight. So I got out of bed and went downstairs to see if my mom was up yet.

"Hey sleepy head I was just about to come see if you were awake yet!"

"Yea mom I'm up just gonna go take a shower and then I will be ready to go."

"Okay honey are you hungry?"

"No I will just have a granola bar on the way"

"Okay hun"

I went upstairs and into my room to grab some clothes and then I headed to the bathroom to take a shower. The water felt so good draping across my back. I jumped out of the shower and got dressed and pulled my hair back into a hair tie. Then I went to my room to pack a bag with my swimsuit and some extra clothes. I would definitely need those later. Jake and his friends seemed to think it was funny to through me into the ocean fully clothed. I grabbed my bag and ran down the stairs almost falling on my way down.

Mom and I grabbed the supplies I had picked up from the store yesterday evening to take to Sue's and jumped in the car. The drive to LaPush went by pretty quick. It always did when it was just mom and I. We talked about anything and everything.

When we pulled up to the Clearwater's Seth and Leah were sitting on the front porch. I got out of the car and grabbed the supplies we had brought and asked Leah where I should put them.

"Oh hey Bella just put them inside my mom's in the kitchen"

Leah was a couple years older than me she had just finished her senior year in high school and was dating a guy named Sam that lived on rez too. Seth was a few years younger than me but he was a sweet kid always trying to impress the older guys.

Leah had talked to me a couple times in past few weeks about taking a year off from school. If you ask me she didn't want to leave Sam behind. They are so young but I think those two will get married someday.

"So Bella what do you want to do while our moms are cooking away this afternoon?'

"I don't know Leah why don't we go down to the beach and take a walk."

"Great idea Bella lets go"

So I went inside and asked my mom and Sue if they needed my help. They both shook their heads and shooed me towards the door. Leah and I had become really good friends in the past couple of years. We talked about her and Sam and a few other things on the way to First Beach. When we arrived we saw Sam and a few of the other boys from LaPush setting up the tents for the bonfire tonight. Immediately a smile shown on Leah's face when she saw Sam in the group of boys. I sure hope I meet someone that can do that to me someday, I thought to myself. As we were walking towards the group I couldn't help but notice how much taller Sam had gotten lately. "What has he been eating" I whispered to Leah.

"I know he is getting big huh. I thought it was just me." Leah whispered back before running into Sam's big arms. As we got to the group I couldn't help but notice Paul and Jared had got taller and bigger too since I last saw them.

We stood there and were talking to Sam, Jared and Paul when suddenly I was up in the air draped over somebody's shoulders. I knew those hands anywhere is was Jake. "Jacob Black you put me down right this instant."

"Oh come on Bells I'm glad to see you. I was gonna give you a tour of First Beach." Oh god I was gonna kick this boys butt if he threw me in the water. "Jake I have already had your tour." Before I knew it I heard laughing and yelling coming from behind me, no doubt from Jared and Paul. "You get her Jake" and "You need some help there Jake?" Correction I was going to kick these **boys' butts** if they threw me in the water. "Jacob William Black you put me down right now" I yelled at him as I was kicking and screaming as I was being towed towards the water. "JACOB" "Okay Okay Bells I'm putting you down but that doesn't mean you won't get it later."

Jacob and I headed down the beach to sit on a piece of driftwood that we considered ours. We have a lot of happy and sad moments at this tree. Jacob and I had talked here for hours the night of the accident when his mom was killed in a car wreck. I was the only one he would talk to for days. Jacob and I have always been close and we could talk about anything. We had been sitting there for a good hour when I saw Leah come up.

"Hey Bella we better be getting back to my house"

"Yea okay I'm coming" I leaned over and gave Jacob a hug and told him "See ya later Jake"

Sure, Sure Bells see you later"

So Leah and I headed back to her house to see if my mom and Sue needed any help with the preparations for the bonfire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Leah and I were on our way back to her house when my phone rang.

"Hello" It was my mom wondering where Leah and I were. Sue and my mom needed our help to take the food down to First beach. The bonfire started in a couple hours. "Okay mom we are on our way." We walked into the kitchen and counters were piled high with all kinds of food to be taken to the beach.

We packed the food into the back of Sues' and my moms' cars to take down to First Beach. By the time we got down to the beach after loading all the food we only had about an hour to set everything up.

It was almost six o'clock and people were starting to arrive at the beach I was sitting around talking with Leah. My dad was supposed to come down after work so I figured he should be here soon. We were watching the boys they were playing a game of football farther down the beach. Whenever they scored they would do some silly dance in the end-zone. These boys were so funny and fun to be around. I enjoyed spending time with my friends from LaPush more than the few friends I had from school. Everyone here was so easy to be around. Pretty soon I saw Harry pull up with Billy. He was going to be telling some Quileute legends tonight at the bonfire. Then after that there was going to be a fireworks display.

Leah and I were sitting and talking about school and Sam and I could tell something was bothering her.

"Leah what's wrong I can tell something's wrong"

"Oh just Sam we were talking earlier and he just got mad at me and walked away. Bella he never does that it's not like him. I wish he would just talk to me about whatever it is."

I was so shocked I didn't know what to say to her. "Leah I am sure everything is okay, just give him some time he will come around."

"Yea I'm sure you're right Bella I just don't wanna fight with him. Maybe I will go talk to him and see if he is okay."

"Okay Leah see you later k."

"K Bella"

I went over to the crowd to find my dad when I saw Jake sitting all alone on our driftwood tree.

"Hey you what's up why you sitting here all alone?"

"Oh no reason. I was just thinking to myself"

"No reason huh would you like some company?"

"Sure Bells you can keep me company any time"

Jake and I sat and talked for a quite a while about school this fall and friends, and just anything. When we realized everyone was sitting around the fire. Jake stood up and took my hand. We had held hands before but this time felt different. I mean we would hold hands but we were just close friends. But for some reason this time it felt like it meant something."Bells what are you thinking about you look so serious?" I just looked at him and smiled. We walked over to where everyone was sitting and Jake found a spot for us he was sitting on a log around the fire and I sat on the sand between his legs. I was really starting to get tired. So I sat back and listed to the stories Billy was telling and just relaxed. Jake was running his hands through my hair he knows I love it when he does that. Before long my eyes started to get heavy and I laid my head on Jakes knee and fell asleep.

I woke up to the sound of the fireworks going off. "Hey sleepy" I heard Jake whisper in my ear. As I was watching the fireworks I couldn't get over how beautiful they looked on this setting. The dark starry sky with bursts of blues and greens and reds it was so beautiful.

"Happy Fourth of July Bells"

"You too Jake"


End file.
